Lost
by Lanzer
Summary: The Burrow is attacked by death eaters. Minerva and Albus go to help but end up on a whole different adveture.AN STORY ON HOLD
1. Default Chapter

Title: Lost  
  
Author: Lanzer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related characters.  
  
A/N AD/MM cuteness to Come  
  
Harry had never been so happy in his life. The burrow was full of Weasley's and the smell of a barbeque swirled around in the rooms. He was at the Weasley's for the summer and they where having a barbeque with the whole family. Everyone was there including Bill and Charley. Harry dove for the snitch while the others Weasley's did their part in the mini game of Quidditch. Grasping the small golden ball he raised his hand I victory.  
  
"VICTORY FOR THE YOUNG PEOPLE!!!!!!" Fred Weasley yelled .  
  
"HEY! Who you calling old!!" Bill Weasley stated as he began to pick up the bowl of salad from the table and aimed for his brother.  
  
"BILL, you put that salad down RIGHT now!!!" Mrs Weasley came marching out of the backdoor glaring at her son. Bill placed down the salad and yelled as loud as he could.  
  
"WEASLEY"S TO THE TABLE, LUNCH IS SERVED!!!  
  
The pounding of feet came fro inside the house and a herd of red heads came jumbling through the back door. Harry and the rest of the quidditch players landed. Unfortunately they weren't the only ones.  
  
A figure clad in black stepped forward.  
  
"Mind if we join you?"  
Albus leaned back into the red leather chair and sighed. After over 5 hours of work he finally had time to rest. As he picked up his pipe and lit it his office door swung open revealing a very tired looking Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Finished all your work?" She gave him a questioning look.  
  
He nodded as he puffed on his pipe. She came and flopped down onto the couch opposite him with her eyes closed. Albus studied her for a moment. Parts of her silver grey hair which had pulled loose of the bun at the back of her head were falling around her face. With the firelight flickering on her face she looked younger . . . prettier. Albus had always treasured his deputy and maybe even loved her. But to her they were just friends.  
  
Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked at him critically.  
  
"Albus if you don't stop smoking you are going to shorten your life." She stated with a frown.  
  
"I have smoked for over a hundred years and I'm still alive." How are you? Gave her that look that told her she wasn't going to win this one. Catching that look, Minerva stood up conjured a glass of water from mid air, walked towards Albus and tipped the water over the smoking end of his pipe. Just as Albus was about to complain a head appeared I the fire. It was the Minister of Magic.  
  
"Albus, Death eaters at the Weasley's!"  
Pleas R/R!!! ^-^ 


	2. Bad Timeing

Title: Lost  
  
Author: Lanzer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related characters.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up ^-^; I've been having a lot of school work so.yeah :P  
  
Freelancer: (Picks up stick and pokes freelancer) Hypocrite. :P Hurry up with next chapter of Trust no one.  
  
Petriebird18: I would never ever kill off one of the Weasley's (they are so much fun) so don't worry  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Albus was on his feet instantly.  
  
"Minerva, Contact the Ministry immediately!" And with that he disappeared into the fire with a handful of floo powder.  
  
Minerva sat in silence for minute, registering what she had just heard. Contact the Ministry she thought to herself. Standing up Minerva Grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire.  
  
"Ministry of magic!", and in a whirl of green flames she was gone.  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Albus stepped out of the fire place and immediately assessed the situation. The place was trashed. Glass scattered the floor along with the Weasley's personal belongings. No one was in the house but outside the back window he could see the Weasley's bound with ropes and circled by Deatheaters. As he took a step forward towards the back door he heard a voice whisper a warning to him.  
  
"Sir, I wouldn't go out there."  
  
Albus spun around and to find Harry Potter crouching in one of the corners. "and we better hide because they are coming inside."  
  
Albus took the boys advice and hid along with Harry.  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
The Deatheaters stepped into the house carrying with them the Weasley's. They weren't bound anymore but the only reason they were not running away was that all the deatheaters had their wands aimed at them.  
  
The whole family looked like they were in shock. Arthur and Molly Weasley walked close to each other with their youngest, Ginny, between them with the rest of the boys following closely behind. Charlie and Bill Weasley were looking angry but could do nothing. All their wands had been taken by deatheaters. Suddenly a deatheater stepped forward.  
  
"So Arthur, Still the same Mudblood lover like always?"  
  
The deatheater removed his hood and sneered at the terrified family. Arthur glared at the man he had hated all his life. Lucius Malfoy. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when the fire in the fireplace erupted in to enormous green flames and out stepped Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Silence reigned in the room as all faces turned to face her.  
  
"Oh crap." She stated frowning, realising she was completely surrounded.  
  
Lucius turned and walked toward her as all deatheaters turned their wands and aimed at her.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't Dumbledore's shape shifting sidekick Minerva McGonagall." He mocked, glaring at her.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't Voldemort's Sideshow freak, Malfoy." She retorted. "Those will be the last words you will ever say" He raised his wand and pointed it at her. Minerva closed her eyes.  
  
"AVADA KADAV-" His words were suddenly cut off as Albus Sprang his hiding space.  
  
"STUPEFY"  
  
It was absolute pandemonium. Ministry wizards who had been informed by Minerva Suddenly came rushing through the house, shouting curses at the deatheaters. The weasley's were set free and Minerva and Albus were fighting beside eachother.  
  
Suddenly a deatheater pointed his wand at the both of them.  
  
"Incompertus abitio"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N please don't ask what the spell "Incompertus abitio" means because I've completely forgotten the real meaning but in the next chapter it will be explained. 


	3. Where are we?

AN UPDATE!!!??? *gasp*  
  
Sorry this took *checks date* 4MONTHS!? I've really been slacking off ^^;  
  
Any way thanks to those who reviewed  
  
And Anndy Malfoy, no need to apologize. ^-^  
  
Incomperto - unknown  
  
Abitio - going away , departure; place of egress  
  
!?  
  
Roughly what the spell means ^ ^; (I'm horrible with Languages)  
  
And also when I wrote Minerva Swearing, I didn't mean that she uses swear words carelessly but more.in dire situations. :P  
  
I decided to cut this chapter short so I could get it up so next chap will hopefully be longer.  
  
Anyway to the story!  
  
Albus groaned, and opened his eyes. He took in his surrounding's. Trees, a river, moss. Moss? Slowly sitting up Albus checked himself for injuries. There seemed to be no harm done. Again Albus took a look around. He was sitting in a small clearing of a Forest, and the sun hung high in the sky. It was obviously mid day. He stood up and brushed himself off. He desperately tried to remember what happened. The last thing he could remember was fighting deatheaters at the Weasley's home. Then a deatheater had shot a spell at him and Minerva.  
  
Minerva!  
  
Aurora's swarmed around the Weasley's house Binding Death eaters and using Portkeys to take them away.  
  
In the midst of the crowd Molly and Arthur Weasey stood talking to Alastor Moody.  
  
"Vanished. Both of them" Molly was saying.  
  
"Do you have any idea were?" Moody' gruff voice replied.  
  
Both Weasley's shook their heads.  
  
"And Mister Potter? How did he escape?"  
  
Molly held up Harry's Invisibility Cloak  
  
Albus Climbed over a fallen log as he kept looking for Minerva. He had been searching for over half an hour and there was still no sign of her.  
  
"Minerva!?" He called desperately.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"MINERVA!?"  
  
A soft moan came from another clearing towards his right. He was there in a second. She was lying on her side in a patch of grass. Blood was trickling down her face from a wound on her forehead and her eyes were closed.  
  
Albus knelt down beside her and nudge her lightly on her shoulder.  
  
"Tabby? Come on Tabby wake up."  
  
"Albus..?" She murmured.  
  
Albus sighed in relief and slowly helped her into sitting position against his shoulder. Minerva willingly leaned against him for a moment as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Were are we?" she said after blinking several times.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Albus and Minerva sorted out what had happened they began to look for some sort of town village or even a shelter. But there was nothing. Absolutly nothing. Except of course trees. There were lots of trees.  
  
"We'll never find shelter at this rate!" Minerva groaned as it began to rain late in the evening.  
  
"We'll have to shelter under a tree for the night." Albus called. He grabbed Minerva by the arm and dragged her under a large tree close by. It was nearly dry except for the occasional drip coming down from the leaves above. It'll have to do Albus thought to himself looking up the large trunk to the branches and leaves above. Albus turned and faced Minerva. She was shivering and had her cloak wrapped tightly around. She was also slightly wet. Albus had to admit she looked rather beautiful with stray strands hanging around her face.  
  
Albus sat down, leaning against the trunk, and held his arm out to her. Minerva walked over to him and sat beside him as he wrapped his arm around her. She struggled to make herself comfortable against the tree trunk and Albus. Albus just raised his eyebrows as he watched his deputy finally get comfortable resting her head on his chest.  
  
"Comfortable?" He questioned her. She just rolled her eyes and poked him in the ribs.  
  
Albus smiled and closed his eyes. Oh, yes. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. 


	4. When everything becomes clear

Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter characters only the plotbunny that bit me.

sweeps cobwebs of fic

...sorry?

XD

LOST

Chapter 4

... ... ... ... ... ...

Water dripped and splattered down from the branches above, a particular drop landed on the crooked nose of Albus Dumbledore. Jerked awake by this sudden cold, Albus opened his eyes and stared around blearily. He tried to shift but was restrained by the arms of the witch sprawled over his chest, breathing softly. He considered closing his eyes again to sleep; after all he was extremely comfortable, but decided against it. What would she say when she woke up? He was saved the trouble of answering this himself when her soft, sleepy voice reached his ears.

"Albus?" She sighed and opened her eyes slightly. Taking in their current position her eyes snapped open fully and she scrambled to her feet.

"Albus! I...I..." she began to stutter, a crimson blush tickling her cheeks.

Albus felt a blush creep up HIS neck and decided to quickly change the subject. Holding up his hand to silence her, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"I believe we should look for a river or some source of water, before we try searching any further..." He stated softly, his hand still raised.

Minerva simply nodded.

... ... ... ... ...

Following the sound of running water they walked through the thick forest until they found a clear river. The thick canopy of trees disappeared and they found that they were in a small valley that closed off at either end. Pine trees and other deep forest plants lined the sandy shore of the smooth river, while some rocks created ripples where the water poured in.

Albus walked to the edge of the large pool and leaned down. Scooping some of the crystal water into his hands, drunk it with his dry mouth. Savouring the cold taste in his mouth he turned to Minerva.

"Well it seems safe to drink..." He trailed off as Minerva came and kneeled down beside him. Cupping her hands she tried to scoop water up to her mouth, but only succeeded in drinking a few drops as the water drizzled back into the pool through her slim fingers. Desperately she tried again, but only brought the same amount of water to her dry lips. She was about to attempt for a third time when Albus' large hands appeared in front of her, filled with water. She turned to stare at him and was greeted with an encouraging nod. Blushing a little she quickly turned back to face his hands. She grasped them, brought them to her lips and drank. Albus' nerves were tingling as her lips gently drank the water, and wondered what they would feel like against his.

And what her hands, which were currently holding his, would feel like around his neck. He was brought back to reality when her grasp left his hands and she wiped her mouth. Minerva glanced at him for a moment, then stood quickly to look around.

"Albus..." she questioned softly.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I take a swim?" He noticed she had started to blush when she said this.

"Sure, go ahead." He replied. Minerva turned to face him full on with raised eyebrows.

"Alone?" It was Albus' turn to blush as he realised she wanted to take a quick bath.

He nodded and mumbled something about getting firewood and took off into the forest. The last thing he heard was Minerva shouting after him not to come back to soon.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Albus trekked through the woods searching half-heartedly for wood. His mind was busy thinking about the witch he left behind who by now was probably...naked.

He swallowed at the thought. The last time he had seen a witch naked was...oh, say over 50 years ago. Albus sighed as his thoughts wondered to the actual witch. He would have to say Minerva was one of his closest friends. She was in fact his best friend. _But I wish she were more._ Albus stopped dead as the thought weaved itself across his mind. Did he really? Did he really think that? Albus sighed again as he realised this was true. He did wish it. And he had been wishing it for the past few decades he had worked with her.

Rubbing his hands against his aged face he looked up towards the sky, and jumped. The sun had moved from its early morning position to a late afternoon one. How long had he been walking? He spun around and rushed back the way he came.

... ... ... ... ...

Minerva ran her hands through her dark wet hair as she submerged again.

Sun glittered under the water and cast golden beams down through the thick mass of hair to the rocky bottom. Minerva surfaced, took a breath and then dived again. Kicking her slender legs she headed through the clear water towards the bank and to where her robes where, hanging on a bush. Digging her feet into the now sandy bottom she walked out of the pool and rubbed her face, clearing her eyes of water.

She had just opened them when she heard a gasp ahead of her. Her head snapped up to see Albus standing and staring at her.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

See the review button? He likes to be clicked. Why don't you click him?


	5. ahem

A/N

I'm putting this story on hold. I just can't seem to find a way to move along in the plot so I'm leaving it alone for awhile. cough

I'm going to focus on some one shots…. : )

…Ahem…

kit


End file.
